Jaded
by BulmaMonster
Summary: Riku is the god of Netherworld and the heir to the Throne of Thorns, Sora in contrast is a slave to his blood sworn enemy what happens when the two fall in love? [SoraRiku yaoi]
1. The quirky boy

Jaded  
  
Riku is the god of Netherworld and the heir to the Throne of Thorns,  
  
Sora in contrast is a slave to his blood sworn enemy what happens when the  
  
two fall in love?  
  
AN: Yet another AU/ yaoi fic... X_x I need yaoi anynomus ..ughh the  
  
addiction. Ughh Anyway hope you enjoy.. wOot! if you don't like yaoi   
  
then don't read, I'm not making you!  
  
Warnings/Pairings: Riku/Sora (he he) language/violence/fluff and a bunch of  
  
other goodies to get you hopping. Also this is an AU fic just thought you'd like to know  
  
(Genre) Psychological/thriller/drama/horror romance and whatnot......  
  
Oh yeah.... I own no one really I don't I just wrote the fic. Square-Enix/Disney  
  
Interactive owns all right and whatnot. I'm poor so please don't sue. Thank you.  
  
"Toxic", By Britney Spears ..Nope I didn't write it I just 3 the song ^.^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter:I My God..my life  
  
Angel dust hair and blue eyes scan the darkened room, he searched the crowd only to find not a face he could recognize. Of course he knew that these were rulers from other worlds but the young heir had not notice one face since his childhood. It had seemed that like his father they had all died off in the war years back. He was still young but he remembered waiting for his father to return sitting by the window and watching the guns go off and the sound of screams of pain. Not something a child should remember, but he sat wincing at the sound until the nurse maid got him at night and tucked him into bed. The next morning everything was silent and then he found out that he became heir to a vast Kingdom, at first he really didn't want to rule but as he grew older the prince shifted to other thought and the constant bickering and fights over leadership persuaded the young heir to take his place.   
  
Now 17 years old he watched over the Nether World much like his father, young Riku the heir. A title befitting the young man, who resembled his father in looks and leadership. A boy who grew up too quickly or was forced to, he never really had a childhood nor did he ever know love. His father was to wrapped up in regal affairs and his mom, well he never knew her. She had died when he was an infant. Leaving the young boy to the servants and maids, they raised him and that was the only part of his childhood that he could remember. Being raised by servants because he father was too busy to pay any attention to him. Riku scoffed at the idea and leaned against the cold brick wall watching all the people gather at a nearby table with papers in hand. Exchanging glances at him then going back to shuffling  
  
papers. Obviously they were waiting for him to take his seat, but Riku was in no hurry.   
  
It was getting stuffy in here and he needed some fresh air. Riku pushed passed the curtained dais of the drawing room passing servants. They bowed to him as he went but Riku just waved his hand and continued on to the garden of the palace. It was much more airy and free out there and he wouldn't be bothered. Anyhow he didn't feel like talking or making a big speech right now.   
  
Riku felt more like he wanted to be left alone to think for awhile. He was too young to be worried about the state of affairs of other worlds right now, he wanted to be free. Feel the air smell the sweet smells of summer. He wanted to do everything that he was denied of as a child, he never grew up in the inside but outside he seemed mature.But that was just an act, he envied those with freedom. Something it seemed that he couldn't even buy if he wanted to.   
  
Riku sighed again then wretched open the study door, he walked inside then opened up the french doors that led to a large balcony. On the balcony were two chairs that sat facing the mountains, it was such a beautiful view. Riku felt as if he could stay here forever and watch the sun set. Truly today's sunset was  
  
lovely it seemed that the sun had painted red,orange and blue streaks across the sky. The mountains were alive with steam that had erupted from the volcanic rock. And the birds sung a lovely tune as they sat in the paopu fruit trees. Riku walked over to the edge of the balcony and gripped the iron railing. Slowly he closed his eyes and let the world around him dissapear.   
  
He felt so free like he could just leap off this balcony and fly into the heavens. To hell with them he thought smiling gently, he knew his "guests" were waiting for him. But he didn't care he was too busy enjoying himself. Really he just felt like blowing the whole thing off, and staying outside all day. He was having too much fine to worry about anything else, and why should he care about another war. And those stuffed up people. They came her to have a meeting, "well", he thought they'll just have to have it without me. Riku opened his eyes and saw the sun fading into the distance everything was suddenly washed in a red glow. Riku smirked then turned on his heel only to be met by a small boy, his blue eyes staring up at him.   
  
"Baby, can't you see I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning  
  
It's dangerous I'm falling"  
  
"Ahem, your majesty the other rulers sent me to come get you". "There ready to start the meeting", the young boy smiled and his blue eyes glimmered. Riku suddenly found himself blush unable to speak for a moment. "Ah well...err", Riiku stuttered and the boy chuckled at bit then took Riku's hand. "Did you forget the way I'll show you", the boy chuckled taking Riku's sweaty hand into his. Riku looked from his hand to the boy and back again then wretched it out of his grasp. "I'll ask you not to touch me", Riku shouted a little embarrassed that a mere boy could bring such a reaction out of him.   
  
His cheeks were red a roses and his whole body felt like it could melt into a puddle of goo right there. But why, he was just someone's servant a mere child in Riku's eyes. But there was just something so special and Riku couldn't put his finger on it, was it the boy's boldness or was it the innocence that reeked off of him. Right now Riku was more concerned with regaining his composure, at least trying not to make such an ass out of himself.   
  
"There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit  
  
Baby, give me it you're dangerous I'm loving it"  
  
Riku shot daggered looks at the boy as he withdrew his handkerchief and wiped off his hand.  
  
"You sweated up my hands", Riku scoffed looking at the boy who now was smirking a small chuckle  
  
escaped his lips. "And what is so damn funny"?, Riku said he could feel his cheeks flush again. The boy stared at him, then chuckled again, "you" he chortled. Riku on the other hand didn't find this situation funny at all, this kid was annoying him and giving him a hard-on that was beginning to hurt like hell.  
  
"Too high can't come down losing my head spinning round and round  
  
till you feel me now? "  
  
"So are you coming or what", the boy asked perching on the ledge of the balcony. He let one leg swing over the banister as he motioned towards the study doors. "No", Riku said indifferently turning his head and crossing his arms. "Why should I, I rule this place and no mere servant is going to order me around".  
  
"Aww your such a grumpy-puss, come on meanie everyone is waiting", Riku couldn't believe it this kid was acting like a child and to a ruler yet. Did he have no respect for authority at all. Now Riku was fed up with this kid, he was getting on his nerves, "How dare you", he shouted "how dare you talk to me like I'm some commoner, you... you..".  
  
"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride you're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do  
  
But you know that you're toxic"  
  
Riku took three steps towards the boy on the banister who was looking at him wide eyed. Now they were face to face, Riku could feel the boys warmth and sweet smell now, it stung his nostrils and made his senses go wild. Just one more word.. he had to say and he would leave this boy and have him punished by his master. But not before.. gently he leaned in a placed a small kiss on the younger boys soft lips, a surge of electricity ran up his spine. "Oh god I can't believe I'm doing this I must be insane", Riku thought but he suddenly pushed that thought out of his mind as he dove deeper into the boys mouth, making the younger boy moved under him.   
  
"It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from my devil's cup  
  
Slowly It's taking over me"   
  
A small mew of pleasure escaped his lips, as the younger boy grabbed the back of Riku's hair and pulled him even closer. Riku could feel the boy's arousal beneath him, which made his own grow tighter. He wanted to reach down and ease the tension in his pants but his hands were now to occupied. Slowly he broke the kiss and ran his hands up and down the younger boy's shirt caressing every inch his creamy skin feeling every silky skinned muscle. He couldn' help himself he was like a kid in a candy store, he wanted it all. Every square inch... something had taken over Riku and it wasn't the air. Had he finally found love?  
  
He he..*suspense music" a little cliff hanger there. Tee hee... Wanna find out what happens  
  
Next... you have to wait. *grins evilly* Until then please R+R everyone who reviews gets there complimentary Riku and Sora plushies. Thanks!   
  
Also if anyone is interested in beta reading my fics please email me @jadesama2002@yahoo.com. I'd really like to have someone who will look over my fics and maybe make changes. 


	2. Fluttering hearts

Jaded  
  
Riku is the god of Netherworld and the heir to the Throne of Thorns,  
  
Sora in contrast is a slave to his blood sworn enemy what happens when the  
  
two fall in love?  
  
AN: Yet another AU/ yaoi fic... X_x I need yaoi anynomus ..ughh the  
  
addiction. Ughh Anyway hope you enjoy.. wOot! if you don't like yaoi  
  
then don't read, I'm not making you!  
  
Warnings/Pairings: Riku/Sora (he he) language/violence/fluff and a bunch of  
  
other goodies to get you hopping. Also this is an AU fic just thought you'd like to know  
  
(Genre) Psychological/thriller/drama/horror romance and whatnot......  
  
Oh yeah.... I own no one really I don't I just wrote the fic. Square-Enix/Disney  
  
Interactive owns all right and whatnot. I'm poor so please don't sue. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter:II Fluttering hearts..a tired soul   
  
"Yummy", Sora said kissing Riku's lips finally the broke off and stared at each other. Sora gave a quirky smile that Riku mirrored, "you know we could do this in private", Riku nodded then grabbed a hold of Sora's wrist leading him to the opened doors of the study. Quietly Riku dismissed the guards who raised an eyebrow as to question Riku, but they knew not to question him. They left muttering incoherently but Riku didn't mind at all after all he was the ruler and they did as they were told. Sora watched the men march out of the room, giving the young boy a quick glance as the door shut behind them.  
  
"Nice folks", Sora stated Riku raised an eyebrow then chuckled a bit, "there a bit stupid but they've worked for my father and I had to keep them", Riku shrugged an suddenly looked depressed for a moment. "Your father..what happened to him?", Riku looked at Sora with a gloomy expression. "He died in a war along time ago, my mother died of heartbreak, so it's just me now", "Oh", Sora said he felt sorry for the guy and it seemed that he was carrying alot of weight on his shoulders.   
  
But then again he was ruler so that was to be expected, Sora never knew this kind of life. From Birth he was a slave and he stayed that way. At age 1 he was given to his master, but maybe Riku would save him if he pleased him enough. Sora was so tired of feeling dirty and being beaten. Maybe Riku would treat him kindly, he was his age and he seemed very good hearted not to mention very horny at times.   
  
But Sora didn't mind that at all after all he liked all the attention he wasn't used to it. It felt good though that someone seemed to care about him. Sora smiled then leaned back in a leather chair, Riku crossed his legs and took out a flask of wine and poured it almost to the top. "Hmmn", Riku said holding out the glass to Sora. He took it and clasped it in his hands politely trying not to spill it everywhere. "You don't need to be polite with me Sora".. Riku said watching the boy try his best to use good manners. "After all were all men in here", Sora nodded then took a sip of the contents it was a sweet tasting wine.   
  
Very potent indeed.. but why was he suddenly feeling so ill. Sora held his stomach he could feel himself want to throw up quickly he clasped his stomach and bent over the chair. Trying to at least get a fresh breath of air, then as tried to remain his sitting position he felt dizzy, and his stomach wasn't feeling any better. "Damn this shit is potent", he tried not to make a fool of himself he didn't want Riku to think he was a wuss. So he ignored the dizziness and nausea and took another sip, he blanched at the taste. Trying his best not to make a face of displeasure.   
  
Riku had already seemed to notice, "You should lie down you don't look so good", Sora shook his head no but he felt a rush of vertigo, "I..I'm fine", he stuttered but Riku seemed not to believe a word of it. He guessed the boy had never drank before. "I really think you should lie down..go on it's alright I'll help you up", Riku took one arm and put it under the boys arm letting him rest his full body weight on his shoulder. To his surprise the boy was much lighter than he had expected. "Just lie down here", Riku said gently laying Sora on a nearby sofa, "it will be quiet here you need rest anyways you look tired".   
  
It was true the younger boy did look very haggard looking his bright blue eyes were framed with dark circles, Riku could tell that the boy hadn't gotten a proper good sleep in awhile.But at least here he wouldn't be bothered Riku would personally see to that. "Riku.. thanks", Sora said as he feel into a restless sleep Riku covered him up with a quilt then placed a kiss on his forehead, "Night sweetness", Riku chuckled again then exited the study shutting the door quietly. As he walked down the hall he couldn't help but fall in love with the boys sweet innocence, he wanted him to be his lover forever, but how surely his master wouldn't give him up so easily.   
  
But he was treating Sora so badly and Riku felt so sorry for him. And to top it all off Riku had fallen in love with him, and he felt that Sora eventhough very shy felt the same way to. There had to be some way he just had to free Sora and get him away from being in such a bad state. But how?  
  
Ahh I know it took me forever to update err Sorry about that I've been uber lazy these days anyway thanks to all the reviewers I'm glad you liked the fic. I was so surprised at all the good reviews in such a short period of time ^.^ Any comments or questions feel free to ask and please review.. thanks! :D 


	3. Fire and Ice

Jaded  
  
Riku is the god of Netherworld and the heir to the Throne of Thorns,  
  
Sora in contrast is a slave to his blood sworn enemy what happens when the  
  
two fall in love?  
  
AN: Yet another AU/ yaoi fic... X_x I need yaoi anynomus ..ughh the  
  
addiction. Ughh Anyway hope you enjoy.. wOot! if you don't like yaoi  
  
then don't read, I'm not making you!  
  
Warnings/Pairings: Riku/Sora (he he) language/violence/fluff and a bunch of  
  
other goodies to get you hopping. Also this is an AU fic just thought you'd like to know  
  
(Genre) Psychological/thriller/drama/horror romance and whatnot......  
  
Oh yeah.... I own no one really I don't I just wrote the fic. Square-Enix/Disney  
  
Interactive owns all right and whatnot. I'm poor so please don't sue. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter:3 Fire and Ice   
  
"Damn it", Riku said walking the halls back to the conference room, right now he wasn't in the mood to deal with all those people but then again, at least Sora was safe in his office for the time being. Riku rubbed his temples then walked back into the meeting room,no doubt by the frowns and furrowed eyebrows they seemed upset with him for making them wait while he romped with a slave-boy. they didn't know the slave-boy part but obviously they were more concerned with time wasted.   
  
There was business to attend to he couldn't keep his mind occupied on Sora all day. So Riku pulled out a chair and sat, he could feel eyes on him. But he didn't care. He just pulled out a scroll and began reading the declarations for peace. And the crowd seemed to settle down a bit. Most were smoking pipes and engaging in lively conversation. Most were shouting here here! Every time Riku made a declaration. Unaware what Riku had even said. The rose wine had gotten to them, Riku could see the blush coming to there faces and he knew damn well that they were to drunk to continue this. Riku buried his hands in his face then stood up summoning for the maids to show them up to there rooms. At once a flock of maids ushered themselves into the meeting room taking each a king by the arm and walking them towards the upstairs corridor.   
  
"We will finish this tommorow gentlemen", but no one head them they were too pre-occupied with the maids and looking down there blouses. "Bloody, perverts all of them", Riku said plopping back into the chair and throwing the scroll down on the table. He was tired,moody and angry. And his thoughts soon began to drift back to Sora who was soundly sleeping in the study. Yes his beautiful little play toy was sleeping, Riku had watched him lay his sweet little head down on the couch. His soft tender lips begged Riku to kiss them.   
  
The young king would quiver at the mere sight of him, but who in the hell did he belong to and how could Riku get him away. Riku never wanted anything or anybody in his life. and he was sure that Sora's owner would be hesitant to give him up so easily. There had to be a way though, Riku was cunning and he had lots of money to throw around. A bribe perhaps? Or he could just simply seize him. That idea of course would surely mean a war.   
  
Riku sighed and paced around the room, he stared out at the night sky the moon was full and bright and the stars never seemed to brighter. It sorta reflected Sora's eyes how bright and lively they were yet he was pure as the moon. Riku smirked closing his eyes he let him self fantasized about Sora, kissing him making love to him. He just could help but blush at the though of the boy. He was so infatued with him he was becoming obsessed. But Riku didn't seem to mind he considered it love, perhaps this was how loving someone felt. Riku pressed a cheek against the cold glass, just to know that he wasn't dreaming. "Sora", he whispered he could almost see a mirror image of him smiling back at him, Riku embraced the image smiling.Then it seemed the image shattered and the sound of laughter.Sora 's image had soon dissapeared and the image of a tall red haired girl appeared. Riku's gaze soon became icely as, he whizzed around to see Queen Kairi standing there her eyebrows raised and a evil devious smirk playing about her face.   
  
He remember he voice and it made him quiver,he couldn't help but want to leave and forget this whole thing. But he couldn't leave Sora he just couldn't.   
  
Riku regained his calm at first he didn't know how to react he was quite embarrassed at the fact that someone had overheard him, and it was even worse that it was her. Riku hated her ever since they were children. She was bossy,selfish and just a plain bitch. No wonder they were enemies. Riku sneered at the female and tried to brush past her but was stopped by her finger on his chin. "Sora, eh who this your new little toy, what's the matter does Rikki have to resort to slaves", she laughed in his face. Riku had had enough he was already humiliated and he wasn't about to stand there and take this from her.   
  
Quickly he batted away her finger and walked out towards the doors into the corridor only to be stopped once again by Kairi, who held out a leash with Sora attached to it. "Is this what you were going after", she said wrenching the chain forward with a jerk. Sora made choking noise and fell to the ground. Riku's face whitened at the sight of his lover,but Kairi looked utterly pleased with herself. "You see my dearest Riku", again she drug Sora towards her, "he is mine", again she pulled on the leash and Sora started to choke. Riku was utterly speechless. Now what was he going to do? He just could give up, he glanced towards Sora who was glancing up at him. Riku could tell that he had been flogged, fresh blood oozed from wounds along his arms and back. And small tears were forming in his eyes almost begging Riku to take him away from this. But how?   
  
Yesh I'm sorry for making Kairi so evil and ooc but meh it added to the story eh? I betcha weren't expecting her to be Sora's master. And yes another cliffhanger I love to make people wait. Muahaha  
  
Anyway please R+R and I'll get the next chappie up asap.  
  
Next chapter: Will Riku succeded in freeing Sora? Or will Riku lose his forever.   
  
Next Chapter: Lost Dreams 


	4. Her blood stains my hands

Jaded  
  
Riku is the god of Netherworld and the heir to the Throne of Thorns,  
  
Sora in contrast is a slave to his blood sworn enemy what happens when the  
  
two fall in love?  
  
AN: Yet another AU/ yaoi fic... X_x I need yaoi anynomus ..ughh the  
  
addiction. Ughh Anyway hope you enjoy.. wOot! if you don't like yaoi  
  
then don't read, I'm not making you!  
  
Warnings/Pairings: Riku/Sora (he he) language/violence/fluff and a bunch of  
  
other goodies to get you hopping. Also this is an AU fic just thought you'd like to know  
  
(Genre) Psychological/thriller/drama/horror romance and whatnot......  
  
Oh yeah.... I own no one really I don't I just wrote the fic. Square-Enix/Disney  
  
Interactive owns all right and whatnot. I'm poor so please don't sue. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4- Her blood stains my hands...  
  
Riku stood in a daze for awhile muttering incoherently at the red head before him. Of course he couldn't glance down at Sora, he just couldn't stand to look at him. It was too painful, and Riku knew full well that Sora had to go with Kairi. Whether he liked it or not, he wasn't going to fight it. It was too risky to get on Kairi's bad side and he had his kingdom to think about. After all a war over a slave boy wouldn't look so good to the others. He couldn't explain himself to everyone and Sora's fate was entirely out of his hands. But still Riku couldn't help but feel that his heart was being ripped out, he loved Sora dearly but he had his kingdom to think about. Not that he really cared ,but still his father entrusted him before he died.   
  
He couldn't very well break that promise. Riku sighed then walked over to Sora he knew what he had to do. He didn't like it but it had to be done. Riku walked over to Kairi and extended a hand in a handshake, Kairi perked and eyebrow and was hesitant at first, but none the less she took the gesture and shook the elder kings hand. Riku could almost feel a sicking smile on his face, but still it was the right thing to do wasn't it?  
  
He politely reminded himself of his father and how he was taught to be diplomatic, even in this situation. Riku couldn't help but want to say "the hell with this", and pull out a knife and gut the bitch. But he couldn't that would be even worse for him.   
  
Riku bowed slowly then pointed towards the door that lead outside to the main hall, "I hope you grace us with your presence again, Queen Kairi", Riku said sweetly, Kairi only nodded and let out a small high pitched giggle. She then held her head up high and walked towards the door, Riku being a polite gentleman took her arm and walked her out to the main hall. Trying to engage in conversation, he wanted he to forget about this whole episode. He had a reputation to think of but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. He didn't dare glance back at Sora who was now walking behind them, with his arms bound. The young boy was utterly quiet but once an awhile Riku could hear him mutter but Riku tried to ignore it as he walked along the hall towards the outside entrance.   
  
As they approached the gates he noticed a black carriage and tow carriage-men that stood beside it, "this is your ride I suppose", Riku said smiling again, Kairi only nodded then bowed to Riku he did the same taking her hand and kissing the soft flesh, "I hope to see you again malady ", he said trying to sound polite. Kairi giggled again, "Of course you will see me real soon, I promise sire, now I bid you a farewell". With that she took the leather leash and ordered Sora to open the carriage door,he muttered again. But did as he was told. Slowly he opened the door and Kairi walked in taking care not to trip over her dress, as she got in she waved back to Riku and then dissapeared into the darkness of the curtains.   
  
Riku sighed then was about to shut the door, as he went to close he he noticed Sora glancing back at him, Riku watched him turn his head to look at the carriage then look back at Riku. Riku didn't like the mad glint in his eyes and he had a weird odd feeling that something wasn't right. Again Riku watched Sora, now he was smiling and muttering something..... "I will kill her". Riku startled a bit thinking that he read Sora's lips wrong but as the auburn slave boy muttered it again Riku knew exactly what he said. He grew ashen then watched Sora turn away from his and motion for the driver to to start down the path. He heard the hoof-steps traverse along the stone path, he watched it gone down the hill and then dissapear from sight. All the long Riku wondered if Sora's threats were true.,Sora wouldn't do something like that? How could he, it couldn't be because of him. Riku told himself and in spite of himself he laughed. He just couldn't could he.........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bwhahaaha would he? *pats evil Sora-Kun*. Anyway short chapter I was busy but still I had to update! So enjoy and thanks sooo much for the reviews *huggles all her reviewers* your what keeps me writting!... Keep em coming .Anyway new chappie coming soon I'm sorta searching for ideas but it won't belong. 


	5. Pretty little thing

Jaded  
  
Riku is the god of Netherworld and the heir to the Throne of Thorns,  
  
Sora in contrast is a slave to his blood sworn enemy what happens when the  
  
two fall in love?  
  
AN: Yet another AU/ yaoi fic... X_x I need yaoi anynomus ..ughh the  
  
addiction. Ughh Anyway hope you enjoy.. wOot! if you don't like yaoi  
  
then don't read, I'm not making you!  
  
Warnings/Pairings: Riku/Sora (he he) language/violence/fluff and a bunch of  
  
other goodies to get you hopping. Also this is an AU fic just thought you'd like to know  
  
(Genre) Psychological/thriller/drama/horror romance and whatnot......  
  
::Warning chapter contains:violence and sex you were warned:::  
  
Oh yeah.... I own no one really I don't I just wrote the fic. Square-Enix/Disney  
  
Interactive owns all right and whatnot. I'm poor so please don't sue. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5-Pretty little thing...  
  
"Bitch", Sora moaned,it had miles since they had left Riku's palace and Queen Kairi decided to punish Sora in other ways. Her other ways were in a sexual nature of course. She knew full well that he dreaded sleeping with her. But he always did as he was told, and the dirty talk sorta made it worth while. She didn't mind it only when it got out of hand. Then she would correct him, by slapping him across the face or whipping him. But usually things weren't that violent between them. He knew better after all he was her property.  
  
Kairi sighed and watched Sora kiss down her neck she seemed unaffected by it, she was more worried that she was doing the same thing that she had scolded Prince Riku, for but after all she did pay for him and she could do as she seen fit.Even if that meant screwing the boy until he couldn't stand, she could take more Kairi's sex drive was more solid. She was older of course at the tender age of 16 she found out the joys of sex, and it was with Sora who at the time was only 14. She had just bought him after her mother and father died that summer. And yes she had made love to him the same day, she could remember the sweat dripping from his face, and the young boy-slaves trembling lip as he saw her lying there naked. He was timid and gentle.   
  
But that seemed to have changed over the years, Sora learned how to gain control, she liked it of course, only in secret she would never express it to him emotionally. But still the thought lingered in her mind, on that warm afternoon. She watched the country side roll by Sora growled and continued kissing her neck then her stomach. Finally he used his fingers to caress the innermost portion of her body. Kairi looked down and smiled then let a small moan of pleasure escape her lips. He continued caressing her, using his other hand to rub her swollen nipples.She was enjoying this a little too much perhaps. But Kairi didn't seem to mind.   
  
She rolled unto her back and took down her panties, they were drenched with sweat but she felt much better with them off. She watched Sora unfasten himself she could see the sheen on his manhood, she couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. Kairi turned her head and let out a small giggle, Sora heard her and smirked then bent down and kissed her cheek.Entering her as he went, Kairi gasped and gripped the seat. Sora let out a satisfying moan then began to thrust into her. Using the seat to steady himself, his other hand was gripping the seat. Or so Kairi though, she didn't have no clue that under the seat Sora had hid a knife and he was going to strike at the right time. But for now he was enjoying himself.  
  
He laughed, and kept on making love to his soon to be former-mistress. The heat was intense and the sweat was dripping off both of them,it was hot in the carriage. And the smell of Kairi's heavy lavender purfume had become nauseating to say the least. "Only a little more time", Sora though finally feeling himself release Kairi hadn't come yet, but she wasn't going to she'd be dead before she had the chance.  
  
Sora smiled wickedly,looking for the right spot. Perhaps in her spine? or he could just slit her neck very  
  
easily no one would ever no. Sora had already taken the covience of paying off the carriage driver. Who was instructed to say the carriage was robbed by murderers and Kairi had been killed in the scuffle.  
  
Perfect story Sora though, pulling out the knife from the seat with his free hand. He glanced at it then  
  
looked for a spot, not counting that Kairi was looking right at him. She saw the knife, screamed and tried to claw Sora off of her. She continued to scream, and managed to scratch Sora across the face leaving a bleeding wound. "No matter, she is going to die anyhow", Sora thought wiping off the blood.  
  
He ignored Kairi's screams then in one short movement he stabbed her in the throat. She made a throaty sound then gasped for air. Blood was coming out of her mouth. As she continued to gasp for air, and all the time she was whispering something tears coming out her eyes. Sora just watched her die arrogantly putting his hands behind his head. No trying to remove the knife of get help. This was his plan after all, he just wanted to watch her die. For what seemed like moment she finally put her hands on her throat trying to stop the wound from bleeding. But all that she succeed in doing was covering her hand in warm fresh blood. She tried to reach out for Sora as to plead for him to help her but all he did was sit there  
  
smiling. "I told you bitch you were going to die", he said smiling. She tried to say something to tell him  
  
to do as she said, but only blood came out of her mouth. "Tisk tisk you got your new dress all soiled", Sora said looking at the mess.  
  
Kairi's beautiful white dress was now stained with crimsion, as were the plush silk carriage seats. But Sora had only managed to get a few drops here and there on his gloves and shirt. That could be easily washed later on. And he could always make up some excuse later on if he was questioned about it. So he sat there watching the sun fade into a distance, and to the left of the horizon was the castle gates. Now all he had to do was pull a few tears and make it look like murders had killed her. Sora motioned for the carriage driver who sped up to the gates putting on a worried look. Sora tried his best to look frightened but underneath it he could help but smile. She was dead and now Riku was all his.   
  
Don't ask I was in a "mood" anyway If I didn't kill her off then the story would progress ne?  
  
Sorry to all the Kairi fan but oh well *shrugs*. Bwhahaha I love Evil Sora he's so cute they're always  
  
seems to be an evil side to everyone and I was trying to capture that So I hoped you enjoyed  
  
Please continue with the great reviews.. I can't express enough how much they mean to me so   
  
Thank you guys/gals so much *hugs*-Bulma-Monster 


	6. Eternal Ebenflow

** Jaded**  
  
Riku is the god of Netherworld and the heir to the Throne of Thorns,  
Sora in contrast is a slave to his blood sworn enemy what happens when the  
two fall in love?  
  
**AN**: Yet another AU/ yaoi fic... Xx I need yaoi anynomus ..ughh the  
addiction. Ughh Anyway hope you enjoy.. wOot! if you don't like yaoi  
then don't read, I'm not making you!  
  
Warnings/Pairings: Riku/Sora (he he) language/violence/fluff and a bunch of  
other goodies to get you hopping. Also this is an AU fic just thought you'd like to know  
  
(Genre) Psychological/thriller/drama/horror romance and whatnot......  
  
**--------Disclaimer-------------**  
Oh yeah.... I own no one really I don't I just wrote the fic. Square-Enix/Disney  
Interactive owns all right and whatnot. I'm poor so please don't sue. Thank you.  


  
---------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 6-Eternal Eben-flow -**  
"Sir where about to pull up to the palace", the cab driver said Sora wasn't really paying attention so he waved a hand at him like he didn't want to be bothered with the fact.He already knew that they were getting close, he could feel the sharp turns of the winding road. and the scenery became more familiar, he could see the papou trees blowing in the wind, and the balcony of Kairi's room. Well her former room now,Sora picked up Kairi's limp body in his hands as he suddenly felt the carriage stop. Outside he could hear the driver telling the shocked court what happened. Sora only smirked "the fools", he thought.  
  
They had really believed that assasians had killed her, how utterly amazing the auburn hair boy thought quirking an eyebrow at Kairi, "can you believe that your highness", he said to Kairi and of course he knew that she was dead but he thought it was quite amusing himself, "oh yeah I killed you,you can't talk back now you bitch, silly me", Sora said leaving out a chuckle. He was careful not to be too loud. The last thing he needed to was raise suspicion. But with all the ruckus going outside it was almost impossible for him to be heard. Sora snickered then traced a tan finger up Kairi's back, she was growing cold now and her body was becoming rigid. The blood that stained her dress was drying a deep crimson color.  
  
"Shit", Sora said letting his eyes fall to the knife, he was too busy brooding over Kairi's death to notice it. Quickly he dropped her body back unto the seat .He had to think of something to do with it, Sora's mind was racing he couldn't get caught with a blood knife. So he took it's bloody edge and made a careful slit in the cushion of the carriage. Sweat was pouring off his face it had seemed that his heart would surely leap out of his chest.He had to be gentle. Meticulously he pushed away the foam backing exposing the steel bars that held it together. With a tug he took out the remaining foam and inserting the knife into it. Now just to put it all back into place again, briskly he took the foam and re-inserted into the seat.  
  
Now just to put the cloth back on, remembering that he kept a needle in his side pocket. He took it out and threaded the piece of ripped cloth back into place. Sora breathed a heavy sigh of relief "it's gone", he muttered to himself. Wiping the sweat off his brow, now he felt more secure and his story was more believable now. No one would think to look there.Sora took his place back on the seat. Grabbing Kairi again and looking at her stark face. Here lips were blue now, and the traces of blood and bruises were becoming more faint. Sora smiled he had gotten away with murder and it just felt right the lingering trace of guilt ebbed away as he saw the setting sun.   
  
He had won this little game, but it wasn't over not yet at least he had to regain his place on the throne, then he would come for Riku. He knew damn well that he was waiting for him. Neither boy could deny there love. Now with Kairi out of the way the odds were in his favor. After all Sora never liked to lose at games, and he never did. Now the red rays of the sun fell of Kairi's face it looked like blood, but the color was drowned out as the carriage door opened finally for what it seemed like hours. Someone softly spoke, "Jesus Christ, what happened", now that was Sora's cue to start up the tears and give a sob story to end all sob stories.   
  
He began remembering what the driver had told him to say, every little detail he mocked. Watching the servants shocked expressions as he spoke, he wanted to burst out laughing right there. He didn't want to blow his cover though the damn stupid fools were buying the whole thing. "Idiots", Sora though stepping outside the carriage, a guard quickly took his hand and helped him, ushering him to a stretcher. He wasn't hurt but still he had to milk this for all it was worth. He dared not glance back at Kairi who was being looked over by a group of onlookers he could hear there shouts and sobs. Behind him, "god this good", he thought letting himself be taken through the palace gates. The echos of sobs died down as the metal door were wretched open and he was taken to the North Tower where he was laid upon a plush bed.  
  
A guard politely bowed, "The Baroness, wishes for me to inform you that Kairi was carrying a child my liege", Sora quickly turned his head his eyes were bright and wide, he was stunned by the accusation, that bitch never told me she was.. fucking hell, Sora thought, "Is it alive", Sora hoped that it wasn't he knew full well that it was his since Kairi never had a proper suitor to fuck around with. "WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, TELL ME", Sora shouted now he was up and out of bed. The guard nodded then stepped outside for a moment bringing in what appeared to be a blanket containing an infant. "Holy shit", Sora said glancing at the child in his arms, "Does he have a name", the guard shook his head no. Sora could tell that it was a boy when he pealed back the blanket that was made obvious to him, the infant coo-ed in his arms. Sora suddenly felt relieved a bit this child was an exact replica of him same blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. God he had never seen such a glorious sight as his own flesh and blood before, carefully he took the infant into his arm and stuck a finger it it's mouth. Which the infant suckled on slowly,it was as almost that he knew that Sora was his father.  
  
All the anger Sora had felt slowly began to fade away as he gazed into his infant son's eyes, too bad Kairi wasn't here to share it, Sora thought blissfully. But then again she wouldn't be a good mother anyhow. Sora glanced up and the guard cleared his throat, "Right, he needs a name every child needs one of those", Sora chuckled,"Keichi, sounds good", the guard only nodded in agreement. Whether he liked it or not it was Sora's son not his. "Sir, I'm sure the kingdom would like to be informed of his birth", the guard held out his hands for the infant. "Be careful", Sora said watching his every move. He watched him until he was out the door with his son. Though Sora was assured that he was in good hands for the time being. He imagined that word would spread over to Riku's side of the kingdom, it would be best that they raise him instead of the court. Sora thought taking one glance out the window,gazing westward he knew that Riku would find out and be over here as quick as possible. But then they could be a family and be happy together. You know live happily ever after like in the Fairy tale books. He could only hope  
that was the way this was going to end. Happily ever after.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for taking soo long to update I wasn't feeling well. But enjoy none the less and thanks again for all the kindly reviews! Whee Sora ish a daddy, okay I got the idea from Harvest Moon my character just had a kid and I thought it would be a little surprise for everyone. Aww.. 


	7. Sickness

Jaded

Riku is the god of Netherworld and the heir to the Throne of Thorns,Sora in contrast is a slave to his blood sworn enemy what happens when the two fall in love?

AN: Yet another AU/ yaoi fic... Xx I need yaoi anynomus ..ughh the  
addiction. Ughh Anyway hope you enjoy.. wOot! if you don't like yaoi then don't read, I'm not making you!  
  
Warnings/Pairings: Riku/Sora (he he) language/violence/fluff and a bunch of  
other goodies to get you hopping. Also this is an AU fic just thought you'd like to know  
(Genre) Psychological/thriller/drama/horror romance and whatnot......

--------Disclaimer-------------

Oh yeah.... I own no one really I don't I just wrote the fic. Square-Enix/Disney  
Interactive owns all right and whatnot. I'm poor so please don't sue. Thank you.

---------------------------------

Chapter 7- Sickness

It was sunset the day had gone, faded away into hours and minutes. The setting sky was now fading into darkness. What was left of the sunny sky was now turning it's red crimson color into a deep dark purple. Sora sighed and put his hands on the banister, the cool air ruffled his hair a bit as he look unto the coming night sky. His sun was sitting on a chair on the main balcony cooing and watching his father intently. For an infant, Keichi had developed rapidly. It was now fall and he was just beginning to learn how to walk. Excitedly Sora couldn't think of a happier time in his life. Just if Riku was here to see it he had wondered so long about him.

Months had past and he hadn't heard a single word from him, the last he heard was last summer when a notice was sent. Telling of Riku being lost in the west mountain area sometime ago. From then on no one had heard from him, "Maybe he didn't want to be found", Sora thought

biting his lower lip. He couldn't help but wonder about him. He cared for Riku so much so and he hadn't even seen there son yet. Sora couldn't help but wonder and worry if he was all-right he barely knew the young man, but he knew well enough that Riku would show up when he wanted to. Riku was always one for surprise entrances

"Damn it Riku", Sora thought out loud scanning the garden area, he was watching the servants put out there evening laundry, he glanced down hoping that no one had heard him. But they just continued hanging socks and undergarments on the line, Occasionally glancing up to Sora who half smiled back. "Thank god", Sora muttered under his breath. He felt himself growing warm,As he turned away from them his cheeks were flushed,but it seemed that it was out of embarasment rather than he was coming down with something. But the sudden feeling of weakness gripped him as he grabbed his son and put him into his arms.

But it was nothing Sora thought with a hearty laugh. He was just upset over Riku and the thought of his new king ship the stress was really wearing him down. Sora put down his son in his crib and grabbed a flask of bran-whiskey, he gulped it down. It burned his throat but all the hurt and pain seemed to go away momentarily as he laid on his bed, burying himself deep into the pillow. Tommorow will be a better day he thought letting sleep touch his innermost thoughts.Just hold until then..with that Sora fell into a deep intoxicating sleep. so worn and battered drained by the demands of his servants and the townsfolk. He didn't know the hellish fate that would become him the next morning.

===Authoress ramblings============  
0o blows dust off fic meh it's been so freaking long since I updated. XD I have discovered the joys of FF 11. --; okay so that's no excuse but I promise (cross my heart hope to die and all that stuff) That I will update more often. So far 42 reviews. Thanks soooo much to all the readers! Your are what keeps me pluggin on this fic hugs. I apologize for the super short chappie. I'll write more next time.   
============================  



	8. Masque de la mort

Jaded

Riku is the god of Netherworld and the heir to the Throne of Thorns,Sora in contrast is a slave to his blood sworn enemy what happens when the two fall in love?

AN: Yet another AU/ yaoi fic... Xx I need yaoi anynomus ..ughh the  
addiction. Ughh Anyway hope you enjoy.. wOot! if you don't like yaoi then don't read, I'm not making you!  
  
Warnings/Pairings: Riku/Sora (he he) language/violence/fluff and a bunch of  
other goodies to get you hopping. Also this is an AU fic just thought you'd like to know.

(Genre) Psychological/thriller/drama/horror romance and whatnot......

--------Disclaimer-------------  
Oh yeah.... I own no one really I don't I just wrote the fic. Square-Enix/Disney  
Interactive owns all right and whatnot. I'm poor so please don't sue. Thank you.  
---------------------------------

Chapter 7- Masque de la mort (translated mask of death)

Sora groaned it seemed that the morning had already come too soon for his own liking.He grumbled, too tired to get out of bed.But the morning called after all eventhough Sora didn't want to hear it. He hated the morning time,it was so dull.But he decided to get up at least he'd have an early start to the day Drearily he put one foot out of his bed then ruffled his hair.

Yawing the whole way to the restroom. Perhaps a shower would soothe him. After last night he was still feeling weak. Slowly but surely he dragged off his nightshirt and pants throwing them aside too damn lazy to care that it cluttered the small bathroom.

Slowly Sora turned on the tap water, the hot first then the cold, he arched one toe to check the water. "Ow dammit", Sora cursed pulling his foot out quickly. He adjusted the cold again and finally it was just right. "Better", Sora muttered pulling himself into the shower. It did feel good at least he was clean. And it had been quite awhile since he had a good long shower. He deserved it after all. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered his hair, just in time to hear a loud booming knock at the door. Sora sighed, and then politely called "come in" as he pulled the embroidered shower curtain closed. He could hear footsteps and muttering, "yes what is it. this better be important", Sora said irritated.

"Sire", thank god it was a man's voice,he opened the curtain not caring if a servant saw him naked.Sora peeked outside and gave the man a withered look,"Well Squire what the hell is so important that you have to disturb my bath", the man looked down and blushed. "The soldiers return from the east sire and they found King Riku alive but wounded", he muttered keeping a steady stare at the ground.

Sora stared at the guard for a moment wide eyed, not saying a word he pulled a towel off the rack then entered his room, dressing him self quickly. The guard swiftly entered saluted him, and headed out the door. With Sora following swiftly after him. It seemed like forever the went down narrow paths and winding stairs until they reached the further most part of the palace. The Medical ward Kairi's parent's had built it shortly after her birth. It was a large enclosed part of the castle. With sterile white walls and beds covered in soft linen. Sora opened the door and a plump nurse promptly nodded toward a bed on the end. Sora nodded back then walked towards it with quietly.

Just stopping briefly at the edge of the curtain. "Riku", he called softly.

He pulled back the curtain,too scared of what he would see. At first he crooked an eye open staring at the figure in the bed. It stared back but it didn't look like Riku at all. It's face was covered by a mask. A silver mask that had an odd crudely cut out face on it. A crooked smile gleamed from it's metal strap. And the hair was like Riku's silver and sleek like it had been the day that they met. Puzzled Sora,reached out a hand and touched the figure,weakly it grasped his hand, "Riku", the figure glanced up then nodded.

Obviously he was so badly mangled that he couldn't speak. Sora clasped his hand over Riku's shoulder then laid his head upon Riku's chest. He could hear his heart beating, a feeling that he long since missed. Sora laid there for a moment just listening to that sweet sound. Riku was alive and he was grateful for that. But would it ever be the same between the two of them. Now with his son being born,but it didn't seem that Riku didn't mind at the least. Then maybe again he didn't know. Sora sighed he had to tell Riku,he breathed inwards sharply, here it goes he thought.

"Riku you know I have a son", Sora said he stopped and waited closing his eyes he hoped to hell that Riku could forgive him.All was silent for awhile then he felt Riku take a sharp intake of breath then sigh,and to Sora's surprise Riku nodded. Sora looked up at him in surprise, he was taken quite aback at the thought that Riku actually knew about Kairi being pregant,but did he know that she died or that Sora had killed her off? "How..how in the hell did you know", Sora stuttered. He tried to at least distract Riku from the subject of Kairi's death.Riku made a swift movement towards a pen and pad that laid beside a table. Promptly Sora grabbed it and shoved it towards him. Shaking slightly Riku scribbled something unto the pad then pushed it forward. Sora picked it up and whitened his stomach felt as if it had dropped into his throat.

Sora,

I knew what you did and I know about your son. The carriage driver told me, yes he told me that you paid him off. No one knows about it except us. I promptly paid him off to shut him up but you know as well as I do that this little charade can't go on much longer. I suggest that you flee and take the kid with you. I'm sure that things will be all right. But I am to remain here for reasons that you would not understand. You will learn in time my dear friend.

Regards,

Riku

Sora fumed, No,I'm not leaving dammit Riku how could you do this to me,you best keep your mouth shut", Sora said keeping his voice just above a whisper if no one was around he was of surely shouted at him. To his surprise Riku didn't get angry,he made an odd cackling laugh instead. Now Sora was really pissed off, "this isn't funny Riku,dammit",again he kept his voice down but every bone in his body wanted to place his hands around Riku's slimy neck. Again Riku chuckled, this time he could see Riku's odd curved smile through the mouth slit. "Are you mad", Sora said fuming. "I was told that you were mortally wounded,but your here laughing like a madman,what the hell is the matter with you?"

Ever so slightly Sora lifted the mask only to have his hand smacked away but Riku who was now laughing maniacally. "Bastard", Sora swore, "Stop playing games and take that thing off you look ridiculous", another smirk. Now Sora was fuming,he wasn't in the mood and he was in fear of being killed if anyone knew about Kairi. "Sora..oooh Sora",Riku said cooing "what's the matter my dear koi", "shut up shut the fuck up now", Sora screamed now he didn't give shit if anyone heard him. "Take that thing off,your just making a damn fool of yourself". Sora grasped the edge of the mask and ripped it off with such force that he was knocked back into a table. Metal instruments and I.V bags spilled everywhere.

"Bastard", Sora muttered throwing the mask back at Riku only slightly glancing back at the figure that huddled it self back in the covers now mask-less and laughing. "Your dead now you know that", Riku purred Sora ignored him he was going to get out of here obviously Riku was out of his mind or very drunk. "Your dead now..your dead you got it and your going to suffer like me", "Oh shut up, I'm not going to listening to your crazy talk", Sora said grasping the curtain. "Good day to you", Riku sat up in bed, and Sora glanced back giving him a withering look, but as he did he noticed something a gleam of bright red caught his eyes he glanced back and realized something.

Riku's eyes were red....blood red with the gleam of a madman in them. He watched as Riku smirked evilly. And Sora knew. He glanced back to Riku then the mask that he held in his hands.Sora gulped audibly,he had been exposed. Was that why Riku had told him that he would remain here? Sora suddenly felt his stomach ache and he started to sweat. Again he glanced at Riku who smiled at him,"You got the Red Fever Sora,and your going to go crazy",he whispered.His ruby eyes penetrated right through Sora. No longer were they bright and full of like they were cold and menacing. It was then Sora knew it was true it all fit in, the mask,the crazy talk,and laughter all signs of the Red Fever.  
  
Sora whitened and sunk down to the floor as Riku laid in bed laughing to himself.  
He was doomed and no one was here to save him. Sora sobbed on the floor as a group of plump nurses rushed towards him. The only thing he could say was, "Red Fever" and hey understood. All whispering as they promptly back away from him and rushed to lock the ward doors. This was it Sora thought..this is the end of the line for both of them. In a matter of hours he would become a madman. The storm that was the Red Fever was brewing inside of him and it was only going to get worse.

Well this idea would not leave me alone all day. XD So I just wrote it in as chappie . :P I really didn't want it to turn this way but oh well at least it came out the way I wanted it too (idea wise). Enjoy and please keep on reviewing. .


	9. Corruption

**Jaded**

Riku is the god of Netherworld and the heir to the Throne of Thorns,Sora in  
contrast is a slave to his blood sworn enemy what happens when the two fall in love? 

**AN: **Yet another AU/ yaoi fic... .ughh the addiction.

**Warnings/Pairings:** Riku/Sora (he he) language/violence/fluff and a bunch of

other goodies to get you hopping. Also this is an AU fic just thought you'd like to know.

Also there is some alcohol use/drunkenness in this fic

**(Genre)** Psychological/thriller/drama/horror romance and whatnot...

**Disclaimer**

yeah... I own no one really I don't I just wrote the fic. Square-Enix/Disney

Interactive owns all right and whatnot. I'm poor so please don't sue. Thank you.

I'm uber sorry for this chapter being soo late. X.x I've been

sorta busy. . Promise it won't take so long next time damn FFXI and my computer

is a royal piece of doo doo anyways. :D Enjoy! Also thanks to those that have

email-ed me about beta-ing. Err I'll get back to you I still have the emails so I didn't

ignore you actually I'll need about 3 people to help out. I've got too many damn fics

XD

**Chapter 9: Corruption**

December and the howling winds had failed to cease blowing against the castle windows  
outside the grounds were all whitened with snow. While inside the rooms and halls were light dimly but merrily with torches. All the fireplaces had been lit and holly had been strung. Only a few more days and it seemed that Christmas was already here. As always there would be a celebration at the castle. And Sora and Riku who were recovering from the illness seemed to get into the spirit despite still being very ill. But still they already decided to attend the annual ball and dinner.Riku still had a pounding headache and Sora's cheeks were still flushed as they were dressed the stout butler pleaded again as he did so many times before for them not to go but both shrugged him off ignoring him again. With that the butler went back to his duties muttering incoherently to himself. It was almost time the clock joyfully rung the 6th hour as Sora was finishing tying his tie. He examined himself in the mirror. Handsome he thought to himself he was never the narsassictic one but still he favored his black suit and red tie. 

With one more tug of his shirt Sora turned his heel and walked out the door he could hear the mumbling of the crowd below even though it made his head hurt worse he winced and went down the spiral staircase to the mail ballroom. Where Riku was to meet him. Sora surveyed the heads of the guests it was past 6:00pm already and no Riku. Sora mumbled to himself as a young lady with dark eyes and hair pulled up in an elegant bun walked up to him. She flashed a smile at him taking care to show off her white teeth.

"Your excellency", she smiled sweetly extending her hand out to Sora. He took it and kissed it gently wanting to throw up at the stale scent of them. He tried not to look displeased so he bowed to her, she laughed again this time it was an obvious fake laugh. "I am Azriel", "perhaps you heard of me and my father he is after all the Demon king", she flashed her long lashes at him. Sora tried to be diplomatic but he never heard of a "demon king" or heard of him having a daughter. Sora smiled politely at the girl "ah yes", he said excitedly "Princess Azriel, it is a pleasure to meet you my dear, have you brought your father along with you?". Sora asked for some reason he was intrigued by this girl and after all he had never seen a real life demon before.

She looked at him and flashed a big smile he could once again see her teeth,tiny razor sharp fangs that glistened. If they weren't so deadly they would be beautiful he thought. "Come", she said taking his hand "you seem so eager to meet father that I'll take you too him". Sora obliged taking the young girls hand as she ushered him to the other side of the ballroom. He could see a tall dark man sitting in a high backed chair a cigar clamped eagerly in his mouth. "Daddy" she shouted this is his His Highness Sora", "Sora", she said turning back to him "this is my father King Ara".

The man know as King Ara didn't get up from his chair but silently extended a hand towards him. Sora took it noting the strong grasp. He nodded towards the king taking in all his features for a demon he thought he was pretty handsome. Sora nodded towards Azriel trying to get his mind off of her father. "Would you like to dance?", Azriel giggled and waved toward her father who nodded in approval. Soon they were out in the dance floor and Sora hated every minute of it but he had to be diplomatic, but where in the hell was Riku he thought. As for the fourth time Azriel stepped on his foot. He tried not to wince but only smiled. "Riku, dammit where are you!", Sora thought to himself trying to keep gaze at the princess and scan the crowd for some sign of him at the same time.

Then without warning he saw him wobbling down the staircase with a bottle of rum in his hands. Sora blushed "Oh god" he thought can this get any worse. Sora felt like he could shrink right there the guests would of had to notice Riku by now apparently drunk off his ass with a bottle of rum in his hands. Sora shot an embarrassed look at the princess, "you'll have to excuse me for a moment your highness duty calls", she seemed to buy his excuse only nodding then she set off to find another dance partner. Sora sighed watching her disappear then he also made his way through the crowd to were Riku sat on the bottom step. "Riku what the fuck do you think your doing", Sora hissed at him "if you haven't noticed there are kings from other worlds here and your drunk and making an fool out of yourself", Riku only made a pfft sound at Sora pushing past him weaving in and out of the crowd. Sora could only imagine what was going to happen next...this was going to be bad.

**Yay yar drunk Riku u.u lol don't ask the idea came to me whilst making coffee hope you enjoyed and I promise promise that it won't take me three months to update again lol. Read and review and also Happy Valentines Day to everyone in advance (goes to play KH:COM)**


	10. Burnt Autumn Sun

**

* * *

**

**Jaded  
** Riku is the god of Netherworld and the heir to the Throne of Thorns,Sora in  
contrast is a slave to his blood sworn enemy what happens when the two fall in love‭?

**Warnings/Pairings**: Riku/Sora? (he he) language/violence/fluff and a bunch of other goodies. Written in AU (alternate universe)

**Genre: **Psychological/thriller/drama/horror romance and whatnot...

**Disclaimer:** Yeah...I own no one really I don't I just wrote the fic.Square-Enix/Disney Interactive owns all right and whatnot. I'm poor so please don't sue. Thank you.

**Chapter 9-Burnt Autumn Sun**  
Sora grabbed the back of Riku's shirt and drug him into the hallway.He was trying not to cause a scene for his and Riku's sake.Thankfully one of them decided not to drink at the function.Of all the timesSora thought looking at Riku who slumped on the floor.He was humming a tune to himself and waving the bottle back and forth.He was having a merry time Sora just scowled at the older boy who just flashed Sora a smile still waving the bottle back and forth. "Give me that you jackass", Sora said tearing the bottle from Riku's hand, then throwing it aside. Riku frowned and pointed a finger at Sora, "HEY THAT'S MINE BUCKO", he shouted but Sora quickly covered his mouth so no one in the ballroom could hear him.

"Shut up you want to everyone to hear you you idiot", Sora hissed in Riku's ear. But Riku was too drunk to even realize what he was saying. Again he started humming a tune. Sora just sighed and couldn't help but realize how cute Riku was drunk, his tie all undone and slung across his shoulder, and his hair all astray. He looked like a college boy after a night out in the town. Sora had always watched them go into the pubs when he was sent on errands. How he wished that he could have a life like that, never imagining that he's meet Riku and have a life with him together.

Sora couldn't of been happier with his new life, beats being a slave he thought of the cruelness he knew all his life and somehow Riku had filled his ?heart with love and compassion. Sora smiled a bit looking at Riku and the now setting sky. "Come on let's get you to bed Riku", Sora grabbed the silver haired boys arm and let him towards the end of the hall. Into a large bedroom decorate in golds, and reds. A large Ebony clock ticked in the corner of the room, and from the window he could see the whole entire city. Glowing vastly in the setting sun. The light off the glass of the cities buildings glowed a bright silver, it so reminded Sora of Riku's lovely hair which he admired since he met him. It was so soft and silky beautiful like he was. Sora smiled despite himself and glanced down at Riku who had fallen asleep on Sora's shoulder.

"Idiot, god why do I love you so much", Sora lugged Riku over to the bed and gently laid him there. Staring at him at for a few moments, the sun was still setting and Riku seemed to glow in the light. In the sky Sora could see the new moon was about to be up and evening approaching. He guessed it would be best to get back to the party. He would have to make some excuse for Riku, but a little lie wouldn't hurt anyone. After all Sora wasn't a real King he only gained that title because of his relationship with Riku. But that didn't matter Riku was his and no one would take that away from him. With one last glance at the sleeping Riku Sora gently kissed his forehead and left the room closing the large wooden door softly.

He could hear the laughter and talk from the ballroom. It seemed like everyone was mixing and mingling having a good time. He gently excused himself to a nearby seat, and sat down. Trying to smile at everyone and hoping like hell no one seen Riku. He sat down grabbing a glass of Sherry and taking a Poached Snail on his plate. "Try and act like nothing happened", he thought smiling to everyone as they walked by. But to his sheer horror the Demon Princess Azriel took a seat beside him. Her blue sequined dress flowing freely from her soft hips. "Hello Princess Azriel", Sora said flashing a smile hoping like hell she wouldn't ask him for another dance. He grabbed his glass and took a swig of his brandy he tried not to choke, it burned his throat. She took no notice thought she smiled at him her sharp razor teeth shining in the candlelight.

She smoothed out her dress, and tucked into a poached snail, then wiped the corner of her mouth delicately with the napkin. "So King Sora, tell me how is it running a kingdom all by yourself, you must of have chosen a wife by now. Again she flashed one of her smiles Sora knew where this conversation was going. Here we go Sora thought of the impending war with King Ara's kingdom. Daddy's girl complains to daddy about Sora not wanting to marry him and the whole kingdom will end up in smoke. Don't blow this one Sora thought Riku would defiantly not be happy to get a notice of War. He had to say something to her, the thought never occurred to him that she didn't know about him and Riku yet. "Umnn well", Sora said "I haven't given it much thought, I'm not really looking into getting a wife at this point, I'm quiet busy at the moment", "Ah", Princess Azriel said she scowled a bit and put down her glass. "So is umm King Riku helping you out with your kingdom, I heard you have a good economy going since Queen Kairi passed away, how did you get to be King I didn't know that you were a relation to her?", she asked sweetly picking up her glass again and swirling the contents, she stared straight at Sora with her deep red eyes.

He blanched a bit, think up some lie he thought. Sora cleared his throat... "Well my mother and her mother were sisters, she never married and had no heirs so I inherited the kingdom", here he gave her a smile and dipped into another poached snail. "Oh I see", she said, "you know my daddy the king is looking for a husband for me, I become of age in a few weeks, your kingdom is so lovely and it's just you in this castle don't you feel lonely without a queen by your side?".

"I have my work to keep me busy", he repeated. she didn't seem pleased with this answer, so Sora continued "Im researching other worlds you see, I believe there are creatures out there that have yet to be discovered ?fearsome creatures in dark realms, it's all guesswork and theories but I'm coming along well, even managing my studies why ruling my former cousin's kingdom "I didn't ask to be ruler, it was inherited ..."You already said that", she stated cutting him off abruptly. "If you'll excuse me your highness I believe my father wants to take leave, I thank you for your conversation".

She bowed and Sora got up and bowed to her taking her tiny hand and kissing it, she seemed repulsed by it. But Sora really didn't care at least he was rid of her. "Good day to you Princess" he said with another bow and without another word she was off. Sora slumped back in his chair damn glad to get rid of her. And it seemed that the party was wearing down, he had seen the last guest out at midnight and by that time he was dead weight on his feet. He walked down the long hallway, happy to see his bed. He wondered how Riku held up, he knew for sure he's probably have a major hangover in the morning.

Sora imagined that he would still be sleeping but when he turned the knob to the door of his and Riku's room no one was there. Only the moon that shone through the open balcony doors and Riku's tie that was draped over the lamp. "Riku", he called taking off his own tie. He casually sat it down and walked over to the balcony doors,walking outside he glanced around and saw Riku in the corner sitting in a chair with a cigarette and ice pack in his hand. "What the hell hit me", Riku was moaning, "I feel like I hit a brick wall, damn my head". "You drank too much love", Sora said pulling up a chair beside him, "I walked you to the room and you feel asleep everyone left".

"Oh", Riku said taking a puff of his cigarette. "I was left with that horrid princess Azriel all night, what a bitch she was". Riku could only laugh but winced in pain, "Shit damn my head", Sora just laughed at his lovers hangover after all it was his fault for drinking too much. "Aww poor Riku got too drunk you need a kiss to make it better", Riku smirked and pouted like a child, "No I think I need something else", he grabbed Sora and kissed him hard caressing the younger boys back. Sora could only gasp at the kiss he had no idea that alcohol made Riku this damn horny. Sora broke the kiss and slid a finger down Riku's chin, "geeze someone is horny tonight", he said with a devilish smile. Riku just smirked I wonder who that is, he took a hand and slid it down Sora's pants,caressing the soft flesh inside. Sora moaned. ?"Nnnn Riku... not here, someone might see us..." Riku just shrugged and whispered in Sora's ear "Let them enjoy the show".

**Authoress ramblings XD**

Hmmn I haven't updated in a year and I manage to make Sora and Riku perverts. Yay o.0 XD XD I'm soo soo sooo sorry for not updating I've been sick so I haven't been able to write. but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. huggles Please R+R Thankies:D


End file.
